Magic Mirror
by HimeIndonesia00
Summary: sesungguhnya dunia di balik cermin adalah berkebalikan dengan dunia nyata, aku tertawa kau menangis. aku tersenyum kau bersedih.


Magic mirror

Hidup sendirian tanpa teman di tambah penyakit-penyakitnya. Ia menunggu kebahagiaan di depan cermin. gadis itu terus menatapi cermin tua besar yang ada di depannya. di dalam ruang berantakan dan debu dimana-mana. Tak ada yang menemukannya di ruangan ini, juga mana ada orang yang tertarik mengunjungi loteng. Pikirnya. Ia melempar pandangan ke arah jendela yang menghadap jalan kota. Banyak anak-anak seumurnya yang bermain kejar-kejaran maupun bercanda bersama.

"Aku ingin punya teman... Setidaknya 1 yang seumuran denganku, yang mendengarku, yang mengertiku", gumamnya. "Permintaan mu di kabulkan nona", ujar seseorang. Tapi tak ada siapapun di ruangan ini. Hanya dia yang tahu letak ruang ini, apa mungkin pelayan yang sedang berkeliling. Ia melihat sekitarnya, tak ada siapapun. Hanya halusinasi, pikirnya. "Apa aku saking ingin punya teman jadi brhalusinasi begini", ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku bukan halusinasimu! Hey! Hey! Lihat kemana sih di sini! Aku di sini!", ujar pemuda dari dalam cermin. Sang gadis terkaget wajahnya sama dengannya, mukanya sama, senyumnya sama dengannya. Raut sang gadis berubah keheranan. "Aku harus minum obat! Sepertinya...", ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengucek matanya. "Eheheh aku bukan halusinasimu kok aku nyata di sini", ia menempelkan tangannya ke cermin.

"Kau nyata?", takut-takut si gadis menghampiri cermin. "Iya nyata lihat!", ia berusaha meyakinkan. Si gadis balas menempelkan tangannya di cermin, ia terkejut merasakan rasa hangat yang di batasi sesuatu yang tak tebal dan tak tipis. Cermin. "Kau dari mana?", tanya sang gadis. "Aku dari negri sihir. Jawab sang pemuda. Tanah bergoyang sedikit sang gadis agak goyah. "Kau tak apa?!", tanya sang pemuda di balik cermin khawatir. "Bom lagi...", gumam si gadis. "Negri ku sedang perang, siapa kau sebenarnya?", lanjut si gadis. "Aku Len, penyihir dari negri sihir", ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Rin, bolehkah aku memanggilmu teman pertamaku?", ujar rin.

"Tentu bukannya dari tadi kita sudah berteman?", tawa mengisi ruang reot berdebu itu. Mengisi hari hari hampa sang gadis. Ia sekarang dapat berjalan seperti dulu lagi penyakit-penyakitnya sembuh ia sangat bahagia, juga perang di negri ya telah selesai. "Kau tahu Len? Aku punya mimpi... Bahwa suatu saat aku mempunyai istanaku sendiri di mana aku adalah putrinya, membuat dekorasi-dekorasi cantik uaah indahnya...", si gadis berangan-angan. Sang penyihir hanya menatapnya tersenyum. "Sudah malam tuh tidur sana!", ujar Len. "Ih! Aku kan belum selesai cerita...", elak Rin. "Yaudah aku pergi tidur duluan aah...", si penyihir yang di panggil len itu menghilang dari pandangan si gadis. "Jahat ah!", Rin meninggalkan ruangan reot dengan kesal. "Mimpi indah tuan putri...", ujar Len mengeluarkan sihirnya.

"Ah? Kenapa sihirku melemah?",ia menatap kedua telapak tangannya. "Apa munggkin karena aku muncul di portal dimensi?", ia masih menatap telapaknya. "Jika sihirku lemah begini besok atau lusa aku sudah tak bisa menembus portal dimensi lagi... Jika bisa juga... Sihirku di dimensi lain akan hilang terserap kembali", ia menatap sebuah portal dengan seliwetan cahaya putih. "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik besok maupun lusa!", ujarnya bertekad.  
Paginya Rin bangun di sebuah bangunan yang ia tak kenali. Persis seperti bangunan yang di impikannya. Bajunya yang biasa saja pun berganti pakaian tidur mewah. "Di mana aku?", ia menatapsekelilingnya. "Selamat pagi tuan putri", ujar seorang pelayan. "Tuan putri?", ujar si gadis kebingungan. "Iya, anda pemilik kastil ini. Mulai sekarang", ujarnya menaruh makanan dan pergi ke luar. Rin masih duduk terdiam kebingungan di kasurnya. Ia mendapati cermin tua besar di kamarnya. Ia berlari menghampirinya. "Len? Len? Kau di sana?", ia meraba-raba cermin. "Iya aku di sini", ujar len muncul di sisi lain cermin tepat di tempat rin berdiri. "Aku di mana?", ujar rin bingung. "Ini kastilmu bukan? Kastil yang kau impi-impikan selama ini? Nikmatilah", ujar len. "Terimakasih", ujar Rin mencium cermin tepatnya di pipi len. Wajahnya memerah. "Uhm rin?", ujar Len kikuk. "Tanda terimakasihku", ujar Rin malu-malu. "Rin, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan", ujar len agak serius. "Apa?", Rin menarik kursi dan duduk di depan cermin. "Sihirku mulai melemah", ujar Len memulai. "Melemah?", rin membelokan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. "Iya melemah. Mungkin besok aku masih bisa muncul di portal dimensi. tapi, tak selama biasanya mungkin bisa jadi sangat sebentar", ujar Len tersenyum lembut. "Apa itu arti kau akan menghilang?", ujar si gadis mulai sesegukan. "Bisa jadi", ia masih tersenyum lembut pada si gadis. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, agar aku dapat menggunakan sisa sihirku esok", ujar Len menghilang. Rin terbengong menatap cermin di depannya. Tak disadari air mengucur dari ke dua sisi mata birunya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku...", bisik Rin pelan menempelkan keningnya di cermin.

Malamnya si gadis tak bisa tidur ia terus menatap cermin besar nan tua itu. "Pagi...", sapa penyihir membangunkan si gadis, yang langsung terlonjak dari kasurnya berlari ke arah cermin. Ia mendapati sosok Len lebih transparan dari biasanya. "Kau transparan?", ujar Rin. "Sihirku melemah", ia tersenyum. "Sangat lemah", lanjutnya. "Kemana setengah badanmu lagi?", ujar si gadis khawatir tidak menemukan kaki si penyihir. "Ada kok, di dalam", Len menenangkan. "Di dalam?".  
"Iya di dalam... Selama ini kan aku menembus portal dimensi. Karena sihirku sangat lemah jadi hanya setengah badanku yang masuk", jelasnya. "Apa artinya...", ujar Rin menatap sosok Len yang kian lama makin transparan. "Aku harus pergi sekarang", ujar Len. "Jangan pergi", Rin mencegah. "Jika aku tak pergi maka semua sihir akan terserap kembali dan semua ini akan lenyap", jawab Len. "Meski tanpa sihir! Tetaplah di sini! Itu permintaan terakhirku! Aku takkan meminta lagi!", seru Rin. "Tidak bisa, Aku harus pergi, sesungguhnya portal dimensi dilarang di lewati. Siapa yang menembusnya akan di hukum dengan sihir yang kian melemah... Aku di sini memiliki tujuan untuk mengembalikan kembali apa yang telah ku ambil darimu waktu itu...juga sebenarnya kita tidak di perbolehkan bertemu, tabu", ujar si penyihir. "Aku takkan melupakan tangismu juga senyummu, jadi tolong jangan lupakan aku pula...", ia tersenyum menyentuh dadanya. "Kumohon jangan pergi!", Rin menempelkan tangan dan keningnya di cermin. Ia merasakan rasa kehangatan yang ia rasakan saat pertama bertemu si penyihir. "Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu! Bawalah aku ikut bersamamu!",ujar Rin terisak. "Shh jangan menangis", Len menetapkan telunjuknya di mana bibir rin berada. Ia balas meletakkan kening dan tangannya di tempat Rin meletakkannya. "Kau mengajarkanku banyak hal, menceritakanku tentang duniamu, mengabulkan segala pintaku. Terimakasih",ia menangis. "Jangan menangis... Aku akan mencari cara untuk bertemu", ujar Len kian transparan. "Aku akan menunggumu, merawat cermin ini, selalu memoles dan mengelapnya", ujar Rin menatap Len yang transparan. Ia tersenyum, "sampai jumpa...", sosoknya yang transparan kini menghilang. "Sampai jumpa...", Rin terisak.

"Aku akan menunggumu"  
"Di sisi lain cermin"  
"Selalu"


End file.
